Persona 6: Face the Music
Persona 6: Face the Music (not to be confused with Persona 6), is the seventh game in the main Persona series. The color used to represent this game is green. Plot The story begins with the protagonist, who's female and acts as the player avatar, being transferred to Hamamatsu. The protagonist rides a bus to the city. Along the way, they put some ear buds in and start listening to music. Here, a montage plays out featuring the city and some of the character that'll be encountered throughout the game. After the montage, the player's music gets interrupted by a strange frequency. Fans of the series may recognize the Velvet Room theme while the protagonist is confused. They start to feel lightheaded, but the frequency passes and the protagonist slowly stumbles to their feet as the ride stops. She exits the bus, and is greeted by a man named Kuroda Jiro, the protagonist's caretaker for the next year. They drive the protagonist home, who looks down at their music player in confusion. She tried replaying the same music and fast forwarding to the moment that frequency started playing, but that frequency seems to have disappeared. She also didn't feel lightheaded this time, so she wondered what that was about. Eventually, the player reaches an apartment, which Kuroda Jiro explains is his. He opens it and the pair enter, seeing a messy looking apartment. Jiro apologizes for the mess, and shows the player to her room. The player is taken to their room, which looks a lot tidier than the rest of the apartment. A guitar can be seen set on a stand in the corner. Kuroda tells the protagonist that she can do whatever she wants with it. So, she picks it up, and begins strumming. Then, Kuroda leaves her alone to play. She strums it a little more, getting a feel for the notes, and then began randomly strumming. Soon, she decided to test out that strange piece of music she heard on her way over. After a bit of strumming, Kuroda comes in, and remarks that she pulled off a nice tune for a beginner. He then tells her to get to sleep soon, because she's gonna have to go to Hamamatsu soon. After that, the player puts the guitar back on the stand, and goes to bed. However, in the middle of her sleep, she finds herself no longer in her room. Instead, she was in what appeared to be a blue theatre with tons of rows of chairs facing a large stage, with a man wearing a blue uniform waving a baton on it. As he waves it, the player can hear the velvet room theme, except orchestrated. The player begins approaching the man waving the baton, however, someone else calls out to her. She turns towards the source, and sees a weird, elderly man with a long nose sitting on one of the chairs. Players will recognize this man as Igor. He introduces himself as such, and welcomes the player to the velvet room. He tells the player that she has been chosen for a very important role. Something strange is beginning to happen to the theatres. He tells the man on stage to halt the music for a little bit. At that, the man orders the invisible band to stop for a moment. Then, the player begins to hear a low cacophony of noise. It sounds like it's coming from outside. Igor tells the player that that is Noise. The Noise used to be harmonized, but now it's just devolved into sheer noise screaming to be heard over each other. Igor also says that the Noise has been slowly but surely getting louder and louder. The Noise is threatening to swallow up anyone in the theatre. (More to Come) Gameplay Gameplay for Persona 6: Face the Music is very similar to past games. There are two phases to the game, which'll be referred to as Hamamatsu Life and The Theatre. Hamamatsu Life Here, the player goes through their usual day and tries to prepare the team for their dives into The Theatre. During Ordinary Life, the player goes about their school day, buy items for their dives, interact with certain people in order to boost their Social Links, take jobs to get money and increase a particular trait, or go to the gym to boost up their stats. Social Links There are 22 total links. The 0th link represents the player, The Fool. She interacts with 21 other people, each representing one of the 21 other arcana. Some links are advanced automatically through the story, some you have to periodically interact with the respective character to advance. Each persona is also matched to an arcana, so the links are affected by arcana, and vice versa. If you have a persona of the matching arcana, you're more likely to advance a link. If you increase an arcana, you earn bonuses when fusing persona of a particular arcana. Jobs Players will find job opportunities all over Hamamatsu. Certain jobs can get them to meet other Social Links, and/or improve a particular trait of their character. The Theatre Throughout the game, upon interacting with certain characters, the protagonist's music player will suddenly download a strange frequency. By listening to this frequency, the player and their party members will be sent to The Theatre, a large realm that encompasses the collective concerns of the public. In The Theatre, there are studios dedicated to individuals particularly hateful of something. Shadows, called Conductors, run these studios, and they conduct Noise, other shadows running rampant throughout the studio. If the Noise is left unattended for too long, they'll overpower other Noise, and soon their voice will overpower the public and cause them to follow the Conductor's motion. Personas Each party member uses Personas by playing their respective instruments in The Theatre. The protagonist, being of the Fool arcana, is able to access multiple Personas. Each Persona has particular alignments towards each of the elements. They are weak to certain elements, strong to certain elements, block certain elements, and drain certain elements. Arrange your party wisely to cover each others' weaknesses and take down any foe. Encore New to this game, each attack has a particular Pitch to it. One may be associated with a High C, G, A, and so on. Single hitting attacks act as quarter notes, attacks that hit twice act as eighth notes, and so on. You don't always have to worry about these, but sometimes you can perform Encores. The player collects Encore Verses, which show a series of Notes arranged in pitches. If the player performs these Verses, they'll perform an Encore, which is an additional attack that acts like an All-Out attack. Elements affect the color of the notes. Fire attacks produce red notes, electrical attacks produce yellow notes, etc. Sometimes, you need to consider the color of the notes in order to perform an Encore. Category:Persona Games Category:Fan Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Ursa Division Games Category:Games